Hermione's Revenge with help from a friend
by Lady-of-the-Ravens
Summary: What happens when Hermione gives up playing by the rules to get Ron? Oh, and whats this? A YoYo? Hummmm...Thats strange..    Some Neville fluff at the end cuz he is my favorite! HGxRW  NLxOC  LBx? review please


Disclaimer – As much as I would like to I do NOT own Harry Potter or any other character EXCEPT Robin

"Remember what I said right? Hermione?" Robin whispered glancing at the brown haired girl holding a book to her heart.

"Robin I don't think this is a good idea." she said looking out the empty classroom's door and down the hall.

Robin poked her in the ribs and stuck her head out too "To late here she comes" Robin said as Lavender Brown rounded the corner and almost ran in to the two.

"Hey Hermione, Robin what are you doing?" she managed to get out before they both pulled her in. She looked around the room confused

"Have a seat Lavender I ...we" Robin said glancing at Hermione. She nodded a little and walked Lavender over to the chair in the middle of the room. "Need your help with something."

"What?" asked Lavender as she sat down. Hermione set the book down on the floor and produced a large yellow muggle yo-yo from her pocket

"Well, Robin here claims the she can in fact hypnotize someone. Of course being right I told her it's not possible but she still stands by it. What we were wondering was if you could please be our...uh...subject." said Hermione. _Damn she is a good actress_, Robin thought. Lavender looked to Robin and then to Hermione obviously thinking that nothing bad could happen.

"Ok" she said looking to Robin "What do I have to do?" Robin walked in front of her, taking the yo-yo from Hermione.

"Close your eyes and block out everything but my voice." Lavender did as she was told, as Hermione locked the door and out a spell on it. "Ok open them and watch the yo-yo" Robin began to swing the yo-yo back and forth. " I'm going to count to 10 when I reach 10 you will be calm.1…2…3…4….5….6….7….8….9…10" when Robin reached 10 Lavender's head dropped with her eyes still open. "Lavender?" No response. _Good,_ she thought"Lavender, when you wake up you will not remember that you are dating Ron Weasley. If he kisses you, you will slap him and say "I don't like you like that anymore Ron" Hermione looked at the door nervously, signally to hurry up. "Lavender you really want to go out with Dean Thomas." Hermione covered her mouth and Robin smiled. "Now Lavender I'm going to count backwards from 10 when I reach 1 you will be back to normal and will not remember this. Ready? 10…9….8….7….6…5…4….3…2…1" When she reached 1 Lavenders head shot up and she looked around.

"Are you done?" she asked confused. She looked at the clock on the wall "Hey its 7:00!? How long was on here for? I really need to go!" She jumped and ran to the door. Hermione whispered something and the door was unlocked.

"Hey Lavender where are you going?" called Hermione.

"To dinner then back to the common room to meet Dean. I need to ask him something." She called back and exited. Hermione smiled the biggest smile that Robin had ever seen and hugged her.

"Robin thanks so much!!!!!" she said cutting off her air supply.

"You're welcome. Now before I pass out let go!" Robin gasped which Hermione did and took back a step.

"All you have to do is be there to pick up the pieces" Robin picked up the book entitled "Hypnotizing for Dummies" and pocketed the yo-yo and the two set off to dinner.

It was an hour later, when Lavender came through the portrait hole. Hermione and Robin were seated were they could see everything and everyone, even Ron who was in the corner waiting for Lavender. They both pretended to be reading and looked up from their books only when they heard a slap and feet storming off. While Robin hid behind her book smiling like a devil, she heard Hermione get up and make her way over to Ron. She glanced up to see Hermione cradling him like a small child and Ron looked like he was going to cry. Ron pushed her away but before he could do anything else he collapsed in to a fit of tears. Robin smiled and chuckled and started up on her Herbology homework.

The embers were dieing an hour later, even though Robin was only half way through her homework, when she heard the portrait swing open for that last time. She didn't bother to look up, even when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"What's this? 'Hypnotizing for Dummies'?" said a soft voice. Robin jumped and grabbed the book out of Neville's hands He looked at her then at Ron and Hermione, and he understood as she tucked the book deep in the recesses of her bag.

"I have to hide that later" she muttered putting her things away. She looked at Ron and Hermione in the corner and saw Ron's face was red as strawberry and Hermione was beaming. "Well my work here is done" she said as both of them disappear separately. It was now only Robin and Neville. She pulled him closer and sat on his lap. Neville had stop turning red and stuttering every time she did this after 3 months of dating. Robin smiled and Neville leaned in and kissed her sweetly.

"I'm so glad I got the sweet quiet guy" she said as he pulls away. Neville just smiled and kissed her again.


End file.
